When you make out with his boy
by aquafreak
Summary: Eiji got mad at Echizen for making out with Oishi. Left speechless and crying by the older boy, Momo noticed it cand comforted his boyfriend. Golden Pair and Ryoma/Momo.


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Tennis no Oji-samaaaa!

* * *

Eiji was mad at Echizen and he let his wrath overflow when he thought that the others had left already

But it wasn't.

* * *

Almost on his way home, Momo struck something in his mind.

" **OHDAMN**. My cellphone! I left it at the locker room! " he said in surprise, and ran back to the Seishun Gakuen.

* * *

Oishi, being the last one to go home from the tennis courts everyday, checked everything if it's there. Being their 'mother' was not a fun thing. As he went to the tennis courts, he saw two familiar figures as he passed by inside the court, without them even noticing.

He hid himself under the scorer's chair, just the right distance to eavesdrop and viewed them in a good angle.

Neither did Ryoma or Oishi saw Eiji this angry before in their lives. **EVER**.

They didn't know that behind Kikumaru's mask of his lightheartedness, his 'happy-go-lucky' attitude and his 'Nya~'s and 'Hoi Hoi's was turmoil. His eyes narrowed. His pupils became slits. Eiji is heating up, and told everything he wanted to say to the younger boy.

Ryoma can't say a word, but in a different way. His usual attitude is just being /this/ ignorant of stuff, but when he saw Eiji's face flush with his wrath, sweat dripping from his styled hair, he was surprised.

Which is really unusual of him.

Eiji was angry for Ryoma making out with Oishi. And he saw that happen when he's about to change his sweaty clothes at the locker room. And he caught Ryoma red-handed that time.

" Why Oishi, of all people in this world, the one you made out with? You have your Momoshiro, and play with your boyfriend you man-stealing whore! You know that Oishi and I aren't just classmates and doubles partners! **CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND THAT HUH, ECHIZEN? **If I messed with your boy, will you let me huh? **WILL YOU LET ME? ANSWER ME! **" Kikumaru said in the top of his voice, grabbing his buttoned shirt. "

Momoshiro got out of the locker room with his phone with his hand. And he saw Eiji grabbing his boy.

And when Oishi already heard those words, he thought it was the right time to intervene.

" Eiji. " Oishi said from afar. " Enough. "

" O...Oishi? How long were you listening? "

" Long enough. Let's go. And let Echizen go. " he said in his stern voice. He's the vice captain and he won't let do something against his teammates, even though it's just for his concern.

And Kikumaru did what he's told. He let go of him with fear struck with his face.

" Don't think this is over, Echizen. Don't even or you'll regret it. " he said.

" **KIKUMARU**! "

" Coming. " he said in a different tone. Oishi gazed the freshman in a threatening way for making Eiji this mad.

When the Golden Pair are gone from his sight, Ryoma cried hopelessly.

And Momo can hear it from afar.

Momoshiro, good in timings, ran to his boyfriend. " RYOMA! RYOMA! " he called.

He kept crying.

" Echizen, look at me. Look at my eyes directly. What are you thinking? Why did you do that? Are you betraying me? " he asked gently, hugging the hopeless boy.

" Even you are angry at me. " he said, looking away and wheezing. " I was carried away, and- "

He was cut off when the violet-eyed sophomore kissed Echizen which lasted for seconds.

" Listen. I'm not angry at you. And I understand that. Just don't do it again. Eiji is really scary when he gets angry. Just please. Don't do that again. Or else I'll be mad at you too. "

Ryoma hugged back, which means they had a deal.

" But... "

" No buts. I'll talk to Oishi, okay? And if I do, I'll talk to Eiji too. "

" MOMO! Please, not Eiji. "

" If I don't try, Kikumaru will have a grudge on you forever, I dare say. " he said. " At this rate, you can't go home. Stay at my house tonight. Tomorrow's a weekend, my parents aren't there and I got the keys. "

He carried the Tennis prodigy at his back with the phone at his pocket. As he grabbed his and Ryoma's bag, they went to Momo's home.

He caught the boy asleep in his shoulders, and his arms wrapped around his next.

Momo already figured out what are they going to do at their house.

Anything to make his boyfriend alright.

Or so he thought.

* * *

A.N for the confused people here: This might be the worst and confusing thing I've ever written. So I outlined it just in case.

-Ryoma was carried away, and kissed Oishi.  
-Eiji caught them and got angry.  
-Momo eavesdropped after getting his phone from the locker room  
-Oishi was also eavesdropping and stopped Eiji from threatening Ryoma (that's a vice captain's job for me)  
-After the Golden Pair was gone, Momo comforted Ryoma and took him to his place because the freshman can't go home or else his parents will know what happened.


End file.
